BMFM: A Royal Companion
by CatherineSt
Summary: The Biker Mice were finally back on Mars. Until they are sent back to Earth to keep Princess Lily safe from harm.
1. Chapter 1

'It's so good to be back!' Modo laughed as he raised his root beer in the freedom fighters hall. Other mice raised their beers, cheering before chugging it back and doing what Freedom Fighters do best. Having fun.

'How you holding up Throttle?' Modo asked.

Throttle gulped down the last of his drink. 'Hanging in there.'

'Ah come on bro, plenty more mice on Mars!' Vinnie wrapped his arm around Throttles neck.

'Yeah, but there's only one I want.'

'Maybe a game might cheer you up?' Vinnie wrapped his arm tighter around Throttles neck.

'Don't think a game will last long bro!' Throttle replied, pulling Vinnie to the ground with him. Dust flew high as they scraped along the floor.

Suddenly, the room fell silent. Each Freedom Fighter bowed on one knee as the Royal Guards surrounded the front of the hall; sternly holding their guns.

'Bros!' Modo called out as Vinnie and Throttle were still wrestling on the ground.

'Greetings to you all,' The King exclaimed. 'My apologies to have dropped in on the party like this.'

The King stood tall, his uniform proudly presented his medals that reflected in the light. The Queen stood composed in long robes; her dark grey hair hung past her shoulders.

Throttle lifted his head. 'Your Highness, what brings you to this neck of Mars.'

'It's your assistance we need.' The king said.

'Awh right! Looks like our reputation has reached far and wide!' Vinnie punched the air.

'Yes, well, you should have the Queen to thank for that.'

The Queen stepped forward and gently curtsied at Vinnie. 'One does notice your strength and determination to save Mars and of course Earth.'

He blushed as his mouth opened but nothing came out.

'As you know, Mars has problems of its own.' The King proclaimed. 'None of us is safe, the princess especially, and we need you to look after her. After all, she's the rightful heir to the throne.'

'It would be our pleasure!' Vinnie winked towards the queen.

Modo gave him a hard nudge. 'Hey!'

'If she comes into any harm, then there is more than just your tails to be chopped.'

'Aw man not the tails'. Vinnie whined.

'We have to talk about this before we decide on anything,' Throttle said as he stood next to Vinnie.

'You have no choice,' the King told him. 'She must go with you'.

'I don't like this bros,' Throttle shook his head. 'What if something happens to her?'

'Whoa, Throttle! What happened to helping every gorgeous…I mean, helping Mars in every way we can?' Vinnie protested.

'We have our tails and more on the line.' Throttle protested. 'This is our own kind threatening us.'

'Throttle, we can handle it.' Modo said, resting his hand on Throttle's shoulder. 'We'll take good take of her, don't you worry about that your highness.'


	2. Chapter 2

The Biker Mice watched from the ship as a mouse in the finest of clothes, stroked the side of the Princess's grey face before he bowed and left.

'That's you out of the question Vinnie!' Modo punched the side of Vinnie's arm, causing him to let out a cry.

'While the cats away…' Vinnie winked.

'The Royal mice aren't going to look at us Freedom Fighters,' Modo chuckled.

The Princess boarded the ship, her mauve dress with gold embroidery trailed behind her. Her chestnut coloured hair plaited past her trim waist. She stood in front of them, standing perfectly still, her hands clenched together.

'Welcome abroad beautiful!' Vinnie grinned. 'Looking forward to the adventure?'

Her eyes fell to the floor. 'I would rather stay.'

'I'm sorry, you'll be safe with us. I promise.' Modo said.

'It's not that.'

'Don't cry over him! Plenty more mice on Mars.' Vinnie said.

'I'm sorry?'

'He's talking about the Royal who said goodbye to you.' Throttle butted in.

'Xander?'

'I didn't quite catch his name.' Throttle replied as he checked the engine lights.

'He's like a rash. Always sniffing around me in front of my parents, pretending he's the best suiter. He's too stupid to realise he's not going to get me or the throne.'

'Looks like I'm back in the game,' Vinnie winked.

The ship accelerated through space, roaring like a lion through the galaxy. The takeoff wasn't exactly smooth. Throttle had forgotten that their ship had a certain way to be handled; hard on the launch stick, foot straight down. He had gotten used to Carbine's ship, which had always been maintained to a high standard and didn't need a firm foot to sail.

Modo looked up from the dash board as Lily made her way to the front of the ship. Her eyes lit up as comets flew past, and scattered stars flickered among trails of colourful gas.

'It's beautiful.' She said, turning towards her head gently to the side.

'That ain't the only thing,' Vinnie whispered as the bros gave him a stern glance.

'I've always wanted to come out here,' Lily said. 'My grandmother would always tell me the universe was so vast, that there was so much life that we couldn't possibly see everything in our lifetime.'

'Your grandma wasn't far wrong,' Modo said. 'My grey-furred mama used to say the same thing.'

'I guess, we don't truly know if there is anything worse than the Pluctarkians roaming beyond,' she said.

'It's the ones closer to home you need to worry about Princess,' Throttle muttered.

'What are you talking about?' Lily shot back.

SMASH! The ship rocked as the engine cut out, the sound of the alarms kicked in. Lily fell hard onto Throttle's lap who held onto her tightly. The ship rocked before calming to a gentle halt.

'What was that?' Lily shouted over the shrills of the alarms.

'This doesn't look good,' Modo shook his head.

'I think our engine just cut out.' Throttle replied as he assisted Lily to her feet. 'Stay here.'

The Biker Mice scrambled to each end of the ship, pulling open the cupboards to reveal the detailed insides. Wires trailed on to the floor of the ship as they hunted for the answer.

'Awh man! I wish I paid more attention in ship maintenance studies,' Vinnie whined as whatever he had pulled now plunged them into darkness. 'At least it's stopped the alarm.'

'This would have been Carbine's speciality.' Throttle sighed.

'We don't need her and nor do you!' Vinnie said as he jumped at the sparking wires.

'I'm just saying, she knew exactly how to run the ship.'

The lights flickered back on. The ship roared as the engines flared from outside. The ship appeared to be moving again gently, only this time without the shaking liftoff.

'Looks like we have another Carbine.' Modo said.

Lily stood at the front of the ship pushing the wires back into place. Her once spotless dress was now patterned with streaks of oil. Both Vinnie and Modo joined her at the front of the ship, leaving Throttle to clean up the mess.

'Thank you, ma'am,' Modo said as Lily sat in the driver's chair. 'You might need to teach us a thing or two about DIY.'

Lily looked up with a smile; 'My pleasure. To Earth right?'


	3. Chapter 3

The tools quivered as the ship landed gracefully into the Last Chance Garage. The journey was long, but at least now the ship was running smoother than before.

'I love the smell of this place!' Vinnie said as he bounded out of the door followed by Throttle and Modo.

'Have you been practising?' Charley laughed as she ran towards them. 'I normally end up fixing the door or walls when you come back.'

'Not quite, we have a guest who's clearly a better driver than us,' Modo laughed.

Charley looked over at Throttle, 'I had no idea you and Carbine were back together?'

Vinnie grabbed hold of Charley's arm, 'that's still a sore subject babe. It's the Princess of Mars.'

'Princess?'

'Yeah, that's why we've had to come back so early.' Modo said.

'Of course, I wanted to see my favourite girl again.' Vinnie grinned.

'I'm sure you would have forgotten me quick enough.' Charley shook her head and laughed. Vinnie hadn't forgotten the day Charley had sat him down and told him about Jack. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out until she stopped him before he could speak.

'Charley isn't it?' Lily revealed herself from the ship door. 'They've told me all about you.'

'Good things I hope.' Charley said throwing a smirk at the mice.

'Of course,' Lily's scanned her up and down. 'I've never met a human before. I've only ever been told about your kind.'

'We aren't all that bad,' Charley said. 'Are you hungry? I'm sure I can rustle up something for you. I hope you like hot dogs.'

Lily looked over at the Biker Mice and shrugged as though she had been speaking a different language.

'You don't eat hot dogs in your ivory tower?' Throttle asked.

'I've never heard of them.' Lily scowled.

'Well, come follow me.' Charley smiled and showed Lily the kitchen.

As they left Modo stood in front of Throttle. 'What's up with you?'

'What do you mean bro?'

'I mean, since when did you decide you had a problem with royal blood?' Modo said.

'Sorry bro, the whole Carbine situation is getting me down.' He said, closing the ship door.

'It's not me you should be apologising to.'

'How was Mars?' Charley asked putting the last hot dog on to her plate.

Modo gulped down the last of his hotdog. 'It was a blast. The Freedom Fighters are getting stronger. You wouldn't believe what stuff they have going on up there.'

'I'm sure I can.' Charley said. 'If they are anything like you guys I can well imagine.'

'What do you think of the root beer?' Modo asked Lily who was taking small sips.

'It's an acquired taste.'

'It won't go to waste if you can't drink it all.' Modo smiled as Lily passed it to him.

'Throttle, why don't you show your guest where she's staying?' Charley smiled.

Throttle looked over at Lily with a raised eyebrow, but before he could comment, Vinnie slammed open the kitchen door.

'Don't worry, I have everything under control!'

'What are you talking about?' Charley asked.

'I've set up a bed fit for a Princess.'

Lily gave a small smile before reaching hold of Vinnie's muscular arms. 'Thank you. I'm sure Vincent will be happy to show me where I'm sleeping.'

'What did you do to him on Mars? I've never seen him this keen to help out,' Charley laughed as she watched them leave.

'Vinnie's not been exactly picky recently.' Throttle pipped up, pulling open another can.

'Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?' Charley said.

'Ever since you've heard the word Princess you've been cold as the winters on Mars.' Modo joined in. 'Did she say something to you on the ship?'

Throttle didn't reply.

'She's barely muttered a word to you since you landed.' Charley pointed out.

'I've told you, I'm just in a bad mood about Carbine. Plus, you know how I feel about the Monarchy on Mars.'

'Bro, don't lie to me.' Modo leaned over the table. 'You can't take out the problem you have with the Royal's and Government on an innocent Princess.'

Throttle sighed. 'Fine, I'll be nice.'

Modo rested back in his chair. 'At least try and act nice.'

'Guys, I have to go out and get more food. I swear you mice eat me out of house and home.' Charley said pulling out reusable bags. 'When I come back, I want the place tidy.'

Throttle finally smiled since landing. 'Yes, ma'am!'

* * *

'Here's where you're staying!' Vinnie said, tripping over the duvet to his hammock. 'Sorry about the mess.'

The bedroom consisted of a bunk bed, a hammock and a large mattress neatly placed in the corner of the room with a thick duvet and pillow. The sun shone through the large window, contrasting against the dull setting.

'Fit for a princess!'

Lily gazed across the room, her eyes falling to her bed. 'So this is how Earthlings live?'

'It's temporary for you.' Vinnie said. 'I'm sure some Earthlings live the same life as you.'

'It's not so bad, I could think of worse things.' Lily smiled as she sat on the mattress and patted for Vinnie to join her. 'I'm really grateful for all this. You've been kind enough to try and make it like home.'

He hesitated for a moment before taking up her gesture. 'Well, you're our guest.'

'I feel I'm intruding.'

'Take no notice of Throttle. He's annoyed about his ex.' Vinnie said. 'So, huh, what do you do when you aren't being a Princess?' I -I just mean, do you – what do you? This is going so badly!'

'If you mean, do I have a life outside of my Royal duties? Not quite, but I try to live a normal life when I can.' She smiled. 'But mainly, it's been all about what you should wear, how you should act. But it should be about caring for the rest of Mars.'

'That's where we come in sweetheart!'

'But I want to do that,' She whispered, holding his hand gently. 'The Freedom Fighters make me feel proud to be from Mars. Not my royal heritage.'

Vinnie leaned in. 'I'm sure we could enjoy the act of making little Freedom Fighters of our own?'

Lily gave him a grin and cleared her throat. 'Is that the best you can do?'

Vinnie's face fell as he pulled away. 'Sorry?'

'I knew I recognised you!' Lily laughed, her hand slipped away from his.

'You recognise me?' Vinnie sheepishly replied.

'I think you pulled that line last time at the annual Mars ball. Before the guards chased after you.'

'That sounds familiar…' Vinnie said. 'I wouldn't have made a move if you weren't cute.'

'Who don't you find cute?'

The windows smashed, shards flying across the room in all directions. The two mice jumped up away from the dozens of masked figures that had landed in front of them. Their attire as though they were part of a ninja gang. Vinnie guarded Lily as the masked men came forward. Both of them coughing as the air turned thick with the smell of fish.

'What do we have here boys?' The leader remarked as two of his henchmen lunged forward and grabbed firmly hold of Vinnie who attempted to kick out.

'Oh man! I was so in there!'

The other henchmen reached out to grab Lily, but she pulled her wrist back.

'Don't you dare touch me.'

The leader stepped forward, his breath smelling of second handfish. 'You've got some spice in you. Mr Limburger's going to enjoy that.'

'I will walk unhanded.' She said.

The henchmen hooted as Lily threw open the door to the main area of the garage. The leader walked behind her until she stopped in the middle and turned around to face him.

'I'm what you've come for.'

'You're a smart little mouse!' The leader laughed. 'Shame your mouse friends aren't.'

Lily folded her arms as she looked over towards the wall where the sheepish biker mice were tied. Vinnie thrashed as the henchmen put the finishing touches on him.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Modo shouted, attempting to force himself out of the tightly wrapped rope. 'Did your momma ever tell you not to hurt a lady?'

'My 'momma' taught me a lot of things. And that there ain't a lady!' The leader pushed Lily, knocking her back.

The masked Plutarkians huddled around Lily, grinning under their masks

'And once you have me, what were your plans?'

'That's for me to know and for you to find out!' The leader remarked. 'I wouldn't like to spoil your surprise.'

'You know what they say, when you want something done…' Lily lept into the air and grabbed the bar above, swinging herself over towards the garage door. As her feet touched the concrete, her royal attire transformed to a figure-hugging Freedom Fighter uniform. '…It's best to do it yourself.'

'Owah! You go sweetheart!' Vinnie laughed.

'Get that dirty vole!' The leader roared as his henchmen threw themselves at Lily.

She jumped over them, landing perfectly on the floor. A thick piece of hair fell in front of her face, but it didn't deter her from her targets. She grabbed the rope that was left on the floor and lassoed it around the henchmen's legs, knocking them head first onto the floor.

'Did your mother ever teach you to tidy up after yourselves?' Lily laughed as she backflipped towards the biker mice.

'What happened?' She said as she pulled the rope around Modo.

'We were ambushed. I wouldn't have minded if they just wanted to steal some root beer.'

Her tail fumbled at the rope as she eased herself back on Modo's arms, kicking the intruders away.

'Hey!' She said, as one managed to grab hold of her boot. With another swift of her tail, she managed to untie Modo.

'Did no one ever teach you how to treat a Princess?' Modo threw out his robotic arm and punched the henchman, launching him across the room.

'Nice work Modo!' Lily smiled.

'No problem Princess!'

Lily got to work on Vinnie's set of ropes, which was easier to untie. Clearly, they didn't do quite such a good job. 'I quite like seeing you tied up.'

'Maybe you can tie me up sometime, babe.' Vinnie lifted her up out the way and got to work scrabbling with the nearest henchmen.

As Lily approached Throttle, she took in a deep breath. She tugged at the chains harder, finally pulling them apart. Her eyes met his through his polarised glasses. It was always harder to tell what someone was thinking when you couldn't see their eyes.

'Lily…' Throttle's hand reached out to grab her arm. 'I'm sorry.'

'We have no time for you apologising for…'

'I mean for this,' He said as he threw her towards the wall as another henchman attempted to pack a punch towards the back of her head. The room filled with dust and flailing bodies as the mice gave as good as they were given.

The battered and bruised henchmen once free from the hands of their victims raced towards the garage door.

'We haven't finished with you! Wait till Limburger gets hold of you.' The leader shouted at Lily.

'Don't you worry, I'll be looking forward to meeting him and his cronies!' Lily retorted before leaning herself up against the wall. She placed a hand gently on the rip in her trousers and assessed the blood that was on her hand.

'You ok Princess?' Modo asked coming closer to her.

I'm fine, I think I caught my leg on something.' Lily took in a deep breath. 'I'll be fine.'

'Lean against the wall,' Throttle told her as she slowly pushed her back up against the wall. He soaked the ragged cloth in a liquid that burned through Lily's nostrils. Without warning, he pushed it onto her wound and watched her clenching her fists, eyes tightly closed. 'You'll be fine, right?'

'What the hell happened?' Charley dropped the bags of shopping as she stared at the tools littered across the garage floor. Blood stains decorated the walls and floor where the henchmen had been pulled and dragged.

'The Princess had a temper tantrum.' Vinnie winked.

'I thought you boys were meant to look after me?' Lily laughed, before breathing in another painful breath.

'Are you really here to be looked after? It seemed like you were doing just fine on your own.' Throttle asked.

'My father has no idea about this. My mother, on the other hand, knows everything.' Lily smiled. 'She asked me to play Princess Innocent for a while. I'd like to think I have a pretty good chance at helping you guys.'

'I didn't know royalty like to get their hands dirty,' Throttle asked.

'Stoker taught me everything I know,' Lily said. 'Well, almost everything.'

'Good old stoker! He taught us everything there is to know about bikes and fighting,' Vinnie said. 'He didn't need to teach me about women, that's just a gift.'

'I wouldn't call that one of your talents,' Charley rolled her eyes as she put the shopping back in the bags.

'Do you think we should pick up where we left off?' Vinnie leaned in towards Lily.

Instead, Lily turned to Charley, 'Fancy some company? I feel the boys may need some time to recover after all that.'

'Recover from what? We love fighting!' Vinnie said as Charley assisted Lily to walk towards the kitchen.

'I didn't mean fighting.' She winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the kind comments! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

'I thought I would find you here.'

They were on top of the Last Chance Garage with the stars above them. They had always believed that each star represented past mice that fought for their planet.

Throttle turned his head, moving aside to make room on the ledge.

'Am I that predictable?'

Lily sat a couple of inches away from him as the tanned mouse leaned back to study the city.

'It's beautiful up here.'

'Sure is.'

'Do you miss Mars?' She asked.

'Like you wouldn't believe.'

'I didn't think Earth was going to look like Mars,' Lily had spotted smoke slowly seeping out of one of the tall towers in the distance. Limburger had wiped out parts of Chicago, mainly parks and natural habitats in order to make way his money-making industrial revolution.

'This is reality babe. Limburger's taking over. That's why we're here.' Throttle said. 'You need to take a reality check sometime.'

'Throttle, I know exactly what's going on. Why do you think I made sure I knew how to handle myself by asking Stoker to help me?'

'That aint going to stop someone hurting you when you aren't looking, Lilith.'

Lily's hand reached over to hold onto Throttles, he did not move, instead, he twinned his fingers into hers.

'I thought you had forgotten me.' She whispered as a small smile crept across her face.

'You know how it is. Things got bad.'

'You stopped visiting,' Lily said, gripping harder. 'I saw you months later at the Mars ball with Carbine.'

It was true. It was his escape from what was really going on with Mars. No one had known about Lily, not even the bros. Vinnie had pestered Throttle for three straight weeks into asking Carbine out. His ego inflating once he was told how Carbine had watched him undressing his top half during field training. Throttle caught her off guard in the lunch hall, explaining that he knew she had been watching him. A young Carbine blushed, something that he hadn't seen for a while. In that moment, he asked her to the Mars ball, beginning their relationship.

'You didn't tell me you were a Princess.'

'Why would I? Do you know how many mice chat me up just to get to the throne? I thought you wanted to know me,' Lily argued. 'Meeting you on that ledge; that was my escape, a chance to be something other than royalty.'

'You could have told me.' Throttle looked up towards the stars. 'You knew exactly who I was.'

'Do you honestly think a Freedom Fighter would have wanted to be around a Princess? I've heard the comments you've thrown at me since I've been here. Imagine if you'd known,' Lily attempted to pull her hand away, but Throttle held on.

'Lily…'

'It's true. It's not my fault I was born into this! But since being here all you've done is make me feel bad for being something I can't help,' Her eyes glazed over with tears. 'I waited for you, and you forgot about me.'

Throttle leaned in and kissed her. He felt her warm tears fall on his hands as she pulled away.

'I never forgot about you.'

* * *

 **Years earlier**

Throttle rested his back against a rock. Life was going to be completely different. He had trained for this. He flexed his arm muscles and smiled. Stoker had put all the Freedom Fighters through vigorous training, and in the next few days, it was going to show. Those stinking fishes won't know what hit them.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Mars; the distant cheering of the Freedom Fighters as they partied, the sounds of stormy Mars, which little did he know, would one day resemble The Windy City. Out of nowhere, a nostalgic tune nestled in his mind, bringing back the fond memories before the war. He listened attentively; every note mimicked the tune he remembered. As he opened his eyes, the tune wasn't just his memory comforting him. From the ledge below him, a female mouse, hummed to herself as she stared into the distance. He watched her as she brushed her fingers through her long hair that danced in the wind.

'Escaping life too?' He called down to her.

She whirled around and stared up at him.

'Don't worry, it's my job to protect you civilians, not harm you.'

'I'm glad to hear that,' she called. 'Would you like to join me?'

Throttle smiled and climbed down.

'You shouldn't be out here you know.'

'And you should be?' She said.

'Valid point.' He laughed. 'But I'm a Freedom Fighter, I think I'm allowed.'

She nodded slowly before turning to sit back where she was.

Throttle rubbed the back of his neck. Girls loved what he was; this one didn't even care. Even Carbine – a tough ass mouse - who worked for the Army, had taken a shine to him the first time they met, even flirting with him after training.

'It's quiet up here.' He said sitting down next to her.

'That's why I come here.' She said. 'So what do they call you?'

'Throttle. You?'

'Lilith - 'Lily.'

'That's a pretty name,' He studied her ripped trousers and her khaki shirt. She had now neatly placed her long brown hair on one side of her. 'Suits a gorgeous mouse like yourself.'

'You think you can fool me?' Lily moved away from him. 'I'm not here to leered at.'

'I didn't mean…'

'You don't know me.'

'You're right. I don't know you.' Throttle remained sat down. 'But I'd like to know you. I want to know how you know that tune.'

Lily smiled. 'My mother always sings it when things are going bad.'

'Are things going bad right now?'

'They are, in the grand scheme of things. You should know.'

'Are they on this ledge?' Throttle laughed.

'Well, I guess as long as you aren't a Plutarkian, I guess things aren't bad right here.' Lily laughed. 'You'd smell a lot worse if you were one.'

'Exactly…' Throttle winked.

'Wait, I smell?'

'It's a good job you are good looking, it deters the scent,' Lily chuckled, sitting back down next to him. 'I'm sorry Throttle, I've never been up close and personal to a Freedom Fighter before.'

'Never? Surely you've seen us hanging around your area before.'

'My parents are very overprotective.' Lily fiddled with the clasp of her bracelet. 'I'm usually stuck inside playing with my nieces, and keeping my brother under control.'

'Is he a tearaway?' Throttle laughed. 'The army would sort him out. Or us for that matter.'

Lily chuckled to herself. 'I can't see that happening anytime soon.'

'So what's life like as a Freedom Fighter?' Lily asked. 'Why didn't you join the army?'

Throttle's eyes widened, 'Are you kidding me? The government sold Mars to those fish guts! There's no way i'm going to help the army. Plus, the whole Royal stuff sucks. Why on Mars would anyone believe in such an outdated practice.'

Lily fell silent, rubbing her hands together.

'Sorry babe, I just want to do what's right for the planet. Stoker says that's what you should do.'

'Stoker?'

'Yeah, he's our leader. Don't tell me you've never heard of him?'

Lily smiled, 'Yes, I'm well aware of General Stoker,' Before he could answer, a beeping came from inside her bag. 'I'm not meant to be here. I've got to go.'

'When can I see you again?' Throttle reached out and grabbed her arm.

'Really?'

'I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested.'

'I come here when the second moon is at its brightest.'

'I'll see you then.' Throttle leaned in and hugged her gently. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he felt her head rest on his shoulder.

'I better rock and ride too.'

She stared at him blankly; all he could do was smiled at her.

They met, as planned, every time the second moon was at its brightest. Each time they grew closer until Throttle finally kissed her on their fourth visit.

On her eighth visit to the ledge, she waited until she couldn't wait anymore. The second moon appeared less bright than before, almost as though it had been outshone by the first moon. For a brief second, she thought she saw him.

* * *

Throttle's bike hummed to a standstill inside the Last Chance Garage. It was now midnight, Charley had retired for the night after finishing off the mess that Limburgers goons had left.

'Thanks for the ride.' Lily said clutching hold of his shoulders as she jumped off. 'It was nice to catch up.'

'So where have you love birds been?' Vinnie leaned up against the metal pole, whilst Modo looked on beside his bike.

Lily snuck a smile at Throttle as she pulled the crease from her trouser leg down.

'I showed her the city. After all, she's our guest.' Throttle shrugged.

'Aw man,' Vinnie pouted. 'That's meant to be my job.'

'Better luck next time Romeo.' Modo laughed.

Lily strode over towards Vinnie, her clothes enchantingly changing back into her royal attire.

'Vincent, I would be honoured if you had asked me on a tour around the windy city.' She gave him a gentle scratch under his chin. 'It's just a shame Throttle got there first. Maybe next time?'

'Well thank you, ma'am!' Vinnie puffed out his chest.

'Be careful Princess, we don't want his head to get too big.' Modo said.

'Why don't you show me some more earthling customs?" She gestured him towards the kitchen. 'What did you call them again? Hot dogs?'

'How was the ride?' Modo asked wiping down the last panel of his bike.

'Strangely quiet, citizens tucked up safe for the night.' Throttle replied. 'No sign of Limburger for now at least.'

'That's the last thing we need right now.' Modo said. 'Seems she's taken a bit of a shine to you after you've been unpleasant.'

Throttle smiled, 'Don't want to make Vinnie jealous or anything.'

'He's been more annoying this evening than usual. Kept on wondering why she never asked him.'

'We had a lot to talk about.' Throttle pulled out a root beer from his bike compartment and chucked one to Modo.

'Mars is in a state. She must be beside herself with worry.' Modo shook his head.

'Something like that,' Throttle pulled back his head, downing the can in one. 'Bro, listen, I didn't tell you back then as it wasn't that big a deal. Lily and I, we had a thing.'

'A thing?' Modo turned back, raising an eyebrow. 'Whatever happened to Carbine being your first.'

'A long time ago bro. Before Carbine and I ever got together.' Throttle began to explain how they had met.

'You've certainly surprised me,' Modo gave a grin. 'She's certainly an amazing mouse, can't understand how you let her go.'

'I had more and more duties, I got so far into saving the Mars that I couldn't see her. We were worlds apart,' Throttle reminisced. 'Then I met Carbine and Lily was just a distant memory.'

'Yeah well, make sure the relationship doesn't go the same way as it did with you and Carbine.' Modo replied.

'It's nothing. I can't suddenly start seeing her after all these years.' Throttle said. 'Carbine's still on my mind.'

'Make sure she knows it. Out of interest, did you know who she was?'

'I didn't have a clue.' Throttle said adjusting his glasses. 'Royal's aren't exactly there for us are they?'


	5. Chapter 5

Charley's alarm rang through the ceiling, killing the silence of the Last Chance Garage. It had been a long night for everyone.

'Seriously Charley girl, there are better ways to wake a mouse!' Vinnie covered his ears and dragged the sheet back over him.

'Remind me why I came to Earth again?' Lily groaned and threw the covers off to reveal a daisy patterned pyjama set that Charley had loaned her. She stopped as she remembered her leg had been cut before resting it firmly on the ground. She hadn't slept well at all as her leg had felt pain from the disinfectant that Throttle had applied earlier in the evening. Nor was she use to a hard bed to sleep on.

It was only Throttle and Modo who took no notice of the noise. The alarm was better than waking up to guns and bombs blasting every five minutes. Throttle grabbed his polarised glasses and jumped off the top bunk.

'Beauty sleep's over,' Modo said as he clipped his belt in place. He then grabbed the side of Vinnie's hammock, flowing him on to the floor.

Throttle smiled over at Lily, but she had already locked herself in the bathroom.

'Won't be seeing her for a while then.' Throttle chuckled.

* * *

Charley threw down the only clean pan she could find. The kitchen was still untidy from the night before. The Biker Mice were never tidy.

'C'mon sweetheart, what's for breakfast?' Vinnie asked, throwing her a smile.

'What did your last slave die of?' Charley handed him a plate.

'Maybe you should ask Lily that.' Throttle laughed as he sat down next to Modo.

I can't see Lily having slaves,' Charley asked.

'I would be your slave any day babe!' Vinnie grinned.

'You can start by doing the dishes after breakfast,' Charley folded her arms. 'Anyway, I thought your planet was all about the freedom?'

'Sorry to disappoint you. There are lots of things that go on, that shouldn't. Much like your planet,' Throttle said. 'I think we would be just fine if there wasn't anyone thinking they were higher than someone else because of 'Royal' blood.'

'Well, surely there are some good points to having them?'

'Lily was telling me last night what they did when the war ended,' Modo said. 'Her and the younger generations asked the soldiers to take food from their palace to give to everyone that suffered. Pretty nice if you ask me.'

A blast shook the garage. Smoke seeped in the kitchen as the Biker Mice and Charley ran out to the front of the garage as a ship landed directly in front of them. Its metal surface was dusty from its travels through space. Lights flickered until they went out. Across the side of the ship was the name 'the elite'.

'Great, just what we need.' Vinnie said.

The ship door hissed opened. The sound of boots heels clicked down the steps.

'Carbine?'

'It's General Carbine to you.' Carbine folded her arms and examined Throttle up and down.

'Sorry General, it's been a long couple of days.' Throttle replied rubbing the back of his neck.

'Hi Carbine!' Charley said. 'Nice of you to drop by.'

Carbine released a small smile, but only for a moment as she turned her attention back to the Mice.

'You know that the Plutarkian's are causing trouble on Mars again?' Carbine's eyes narrowed as she saw the nodded replies. 'We need you back with us.'

'General, we can't go back there for a while. We've been sent here for a mission.' Throttle shrugged. 'We aren't backing out because your army needs us.'

'I didn't mean them.'

Throttle leaned in closer, her scent still sent shivers through him, 'Don't do this here.'

'I'll do and say what I want. I'm in charge.'

Vinnie moved towards the tense couple, but Modo raised his arm stopping him.

'You realise we have to look after a Princess? We could get more than our tails chopped off!' Throttle said.

'So you are choosing a Princess over me?'

'Nice to see you still care about me.' Throttle raised his eyebrows.

'I didn't mean it like that!' Carbine clenched her fists. 'I meant that you are choosing some damsel in distress over my orders.'

'That's not what she meant.' Vinnie muttered enough that Carbine glared right at him.

'In trouble already, boys?' Lily said as she stridden over next to Vinnie and Modo.

'Not quite, although you would think so, by the way she's acting.' Vinnie rolled his eyes.

'Lily?' Carbine took another look at the Princess before pushing past Throttle and throwing her arms around Lily. 'I haven't seen you in years!'

'Well, this is awkward.' Vinnie nudged Throttle.

'You're telling me?'

Carbine rested her hands on Lily's shoulders, 'I knew they were looking after a Princess, but I didn't know which one.'

'You would be surprised the lengths father will go to look after me.' Lily laughed. 'Although, I'm still not sure who's looking after who?'

'I can't believe he's left you on Earth. It's not exactly safe here either what with the Plutarkian's hunting the biker mice and trying to destroy Earth.' Carbine said. 'It's the same on Mars. We are able to keep it under control, but it's proving even harder with the lack of resources.'

'Are my family ok?' Lily asked.

Carbine gave a small smile, 'Of course, we are doing everything we can to look after them.'

'Come on big shot,' She glared over at Vinnie. 'Tell me where you keep your weapons.'

'So, just how do you personally know Carbine?' Throttle whispered, looking beyond Lily towards the direction of Carbine. Carbine was now assessing each weapon that they had. He could see Vinnie's eyes straying t somewhere other than the weapons.

'Why does that matter? Worried we might discuss you?'

Throttle released a stuttered laugh.

'You realise that leaders do have meetings with my parents. And of course Carbine's my age, so we have a lot in common, other than you.' Lily smiled. 'Before you ask, it's not my place to tell her about us.'

Throttle blushed, 'I didn't, nothing was going on then. I promise.'

'I heard the stories.' Lily gave a small smile as Throttle's rubbed his neck.

'I was young. You know…well, maybe you don't know.'

'Throttle!' Carbine shouted over. 'We have work to do.'

'Looks like your girlfriend needs you,' Lily muttered as Throttle swiftly acknowledged her orders.

'I seriously think you need to come back with me. Modo has the operation well under control and Vinnie's learning to curb his crazy ways...'

'Carbine, it won't work.'

'How do you even know? You haven't even tried.'

'I'm the leader for here. I'm what keeps this cog working smoothly.' Throttle said turning to the guys and then back at Carbine.

'A word.'

Carbine strutted towards the bedroom area for Throttle to close the door behind him.

'I bet you she'll lure him into bed like she always does,' Vinnie said spinning one of the hammers in his hand. 'It's what happened last time.'

'Things people do for love eh?' Modo replied. 'Sorry you've had to witness this Princess, is there anything we can do for you?'

'I'm fine thank you.' Lily coughed out, a small lump had developed inside her throat.

* * *

Lily reached up and grabbed the rope that hung from above and lifted her weight several times. She had always been proud of her strength. Princesses were always taught to be proper and not have an opinion, nor were they allowed to act out of Royal protocol. When her mother, the Queen told her that she must learn to defend herself in times of need, she was more than happy to take on the challenge. Exercise always seemed to help when she hated the sight of castle life. Right now, she hated the sight of being in the same room as Carbine.

She leapt into the air to grab onto the higher part of the rope, but her hands missed. Striking the rope with the tips of her fingers, she fell flat on the floor.

'Nice landing babe.' Vinnie laughed holding out his hands.

'Urg, I'll give you babe.' Lily reached up and grabbed Vinnie's hand to hoist her up. Her loose plait fell to one side.

'I was quite enjoying the show until you fell.' He grinned pulling himself up on the rope and hanging from one hand.

'You are quite the show-off,' Lily said. 'Why don't you go back to your General? I'm sure she's dying for the attention.'

'Whoa! Has a rat crawled up your ass and died?' Vinnie said. 'Jealous or something?'

She didn't answer him. Instead, she watched as he fell effortlessly on the ground, his muscles flexing.

'I'm sorry. It's this place. I'm just not used to it.'

'Get used to it, babe. You'll be here for a while.'

'Is that what you think? I'm hoping to be home by next week.'

Vinnie gave a small smile as he jumped and sat on the training ledge. 'It looks like only Throttle and Carbine are going back home.'

'What's going on with them anyway?' Lily asked. 'Not that I care.'

'Not really my business. Carbine was the one that cheated on him. Just because you're on another planet doesn't mean it's not cheating.' Vinnie rolled his eyes. 'Some big ass leader in the army, not even sure why she would choose him over Throttle.'

Lily hoisted herself up on the training ledge with Vinnie. 'Does he want her back?'

'I guess it's hard to give up someone you've loved for quite a while. Then again, you gotta know when to let go.' Vinnie rubbed the tops of his legs.

'You're right on both accounts.'

'I'm always right babe.' He winked. But she could see something in his eyes. Something beyond all the ego and chat up lines.

Vinnie jumped down, this time she watched as he stretched out from the jump. 'You might want to take a picture next time.'

Lily followed him down. Her heart pounded as she stood directly in front of him. 'Let's go out.'

Vinnie's eyes widened, his mouth moved, but nothing came out.

'I meant to go out, for a spin?' She laughed.

'Yeah, of course it was beautiful.'

* * *

Carbine rested on Throttle's chest with the sheets crumpled over them. Vinnie was right for once. They had been lucky that no one had entered the bedroom. There was always something so raw about their sex life. Maybe it was the stress of trying to save the planet; frustration that needed to be released.

'It always seems to get better with you.' Carbine stroked his chest.

'We never exactly spent that much time together Carbine.'

'And that's my fault?'

Throttle kissed her forehead, 'I'd like to think it's a joint effort.'

* * *

 **Sorry, I was so excited for you to read the last part that I just popped it in. To be continued!**


End file.
